memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mutara Nebula
An Interesting Debate Topic Is the Mutara Nebula a Planetary Nebula or an Emission Nebula? I say it is a Planetary Nebula because it served as the foundation (for want of a better term) of the Genesis Planet. What say you? Lt. Cmdr. Ian Fressange Science Officer USS Kaguya *If the Mutara nebula is one of these two types of nebula, I'd say that it's almost certainly an emission nebula. A planetary nebula is so called only because of its appearance - planetary nebulae have almost nothing in common with planets, they only resemble large planets. An emission nebula tends to be distinctly red in colour and most importantly, emission nebulae are composed of highly ionised gases, much like the Mutara nebula. Based on how the Genesis Device is supposed to work, a planet would have been made out of either type of nebula as the Genesis matrix reorganises matter to suit the matrix.--Scimitar 00:43, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) An entire nebula consumed? Do people have any idea how big a nebula is? The creation of a star does not consume anywhere near an entire nebula, and surely the creation of the Genesis planet would do nothing more than coalesce a new (programmed) planet. Of course the whole nebula would not have been consumed. 07:55, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :Complain to the writers of Star Trek, not us. They are the ones who depicted an entire nebula being consumed. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:57, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Name source Removed from the text for now: :(Note: Mutara is also an Rwandan King who in 1954 started distribuing land and wealth to the Hutu. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Rwanda. Star Trek has often embedded bits of real Earth history as names of planets and so forth) I'm not sure that this belongs, or even if it does, if it needs a lot of reworking. -- sulfur 18:02, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Mutara Class I have removed the following text. It is unclear if the entire nebula was consumed in the detonation (images from the escape suggest part of it survived). Also unclear is how the Mutara Nebula relates to a Mutara class nebula. Pursuant to this question, in the ''Voyager episode , the nebula being transited while the crew were in stasis was referred to by Seven of Nine as "the Mutara Nebula." The episode "Counterpoint", Seven detects and points out the existence of a "Mutara-''class'' nebula" located a few lightyears near Voyager's location, which Voyager then changes course towards. Mutara Class was mentioned in other episodes. It was used in the two episodes named, plus the episode Renaissance Man and Dark Frontier. I have changed the page to reflect that the Mutara class was named after this nebula. Additionally, missing from the analysis, in the next log, after the one in which Seven said 'the Mutara nebula', she said, The twenty ninth day in the Mutara-class nebula. If the analysis is not complete, I believe that it is a questionable analysis. And this is an example of a questionable analysis. Throwback (talk) 03:07, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :What makes you certain that mutara-class nebulas are named for, and similar to, the Mutara nebula though. -- Capricorn (talk) 09:14, August 25, 2012 (UTC)